2012-10-14 - Buried Memories
When people imagine funerals is it in a church with head humbly bowed down with stained glass windows, or is it at the graveside with the rain pouring and the weeping? Today, it is not exactly either perfectly. The sky is clouded and there is a cold mist about that makes one feel damp and wet, without any real rain. The graveside is actually beautifully decorated with flowers and bows; can one expect anything less from Aunt Mellie? Pepper Potts and Tony Stark have arrived together, escorted by Stark's bodyguard, Happy Hogan who remains standing behind the two of them protective. The limo is a short one and subdued, and if Aunt Mellie accepted it, it would have been Jarvis that actually went to pick her and company up from her house in a sedate black Lincoln. Stark's eyes are dry, though still a bit bloodshot, and there are worn stress lines on his face. Yet, he is here, he is sober, and he is cleanly shaven. The priest is already there, his bald head glistening with the misty rain, and his glasses badly spotted. The cast glistens darkly in the water, simple, but beautifully trimmed. Funerals. Too often has the aging man seen friends or colleagues buried, or worse. And now an old friend, friend of a friend, and a civilian (all three) at that? What a pity. Wisdom fit right in with the gloomy, subdued atmosphere, but he looked starkly different than usual. His suit and tie were pressed and ironed, his shoes polished, his hair combed and his face clean. He wore black gloves over his hands. Over his finely combed head he wore a fedora, the mist accumulating dew and dripping off the brim, and in his arm he held a long-stemmed, lovely lily. Only one. In his mouth was a cigarette, adding a thickened cloud of smoke to add to the mist, partially obscuring his face. He stood nearby, his face hard, his blue eyes grim. Pepper Potts is dressed in black as well, very quiet. Since Sawyer's death, she's been either watching Tony herself, or having others watch for her, to make sure he doesn't slip back into the bottle and trying to convince him it wasn't his fault. She looks around at the other attendees. Truthfully, She-Hulk at a funeral would stand out. And look so utterly ridiculous in a black suit that it might well kill the grim mood. But She-Hulk isn't *at* the funeral. Instead, a petite red-head is already standing not far from Wisdom. Tony, Steve and Pepper will recognize her. Pete Wisdom might not...for all that he knows big and green as well as any of them. It might simply be a sign of respect...or perhaps a sign of respect for *Tony* that Jen Walters is present. She meets Pepper's eye and smiles shyly. Despite the fact that Aunt Mellie was not Sawyer's mother, she certainly thought of the young woman as her daughter, in many ways. This was certainly not a scene she expected, nor a role she thought to be playing... a mourner at her nieces funeral. The ride was accepted, stoically, and as it pulls up near the gravesite, Jarvis steps out, opening the door for her and offering his hand to help her out. Taking the offered hand, she emerges from the back of the Lincoln bedecked in a simple black dress. To ward off the chill, she has drawn on a long black coat that resembles a duster. Ordinarily, she would offer Jarvis a smile, but even such a simple thing seems to be beyond her ability to conjure at the moment. Mellie stands by the car, turning to wait for a small child scooting across the seat to slide out, her tiny feet hitting the ground with barely a sound. She, too, is dressed in black, contrasting sharply with her fair skin. It's her hair that stands out, catching the eye, with beautiful red ringlets framing an angelic face. Mellie takes her tiny hand in hers, then accepts Jarvis' offered arm as he leads her toward the gravesite. Steve Rogers arrives at the funeral himself dressed in a black suit. He'd arrived on his own. Then seeing the regular folks he offers a small wave. Then he moves to stand near Jen. This never gets easier, and Stark does not have the Iron Man armor to hide behind. He nods toward Pete, wishing he had the words to say thank you to all of his friends and comrades. Jen gets one hell of a shaky smile. And Rogers gets a nod of acknowledge. They did not find any solid leads on the man's missing significant other or whatever she is to Steve, but Stark has not given up. He appreciates Steve taking time away from his search to show up here. Stark pauses at the graveside, the light touch of Pepper's hand on his arm as he escorts her one of the few things that keep him from turning and just walking away...or rather running. When Mellie arrives escorted by Jarvis with the little girl Stark has only heard Sawyer mention, he draws in a sharp breath. His throat feels as if it has closed. Pepper will likely need to save him here...like she has so many times in the past. Wisdom stayed still, a silent, black-clad piece on this chessboard of mourners. Save for the bright orange glow of the tip of his cigarette, it was a heavy black coat and hat. He felt a stranger here; people he knew, but did he really know? For a man whose job it *always* was to know secrets... ...Oh well. She-Hulk nods to Steve. Still looking uncomfortable, but perhaps it IS the best way for her to be here. She glances at the little girl, then focuses much of her attention on Tony. He's looking better, but not good enough...and Pepper's presence is a good thing. A very good thing indeed. Watching the two, she smiles shyly again. There are many here that Mellie doesn't know, only a few familiar faces, and Jarvis is one of them. She's grateful for his presence, and holds a little tighter to his arm. Her hand is given a pat of encouragement. She nods to each present, acknowledgement and appreciation for their coming. It's Tony that she ends up 'guiding' the others toward.. him and Pepper the only other faces she truly knows. "Mr. Stark." She says in a rather quiet voice, an effort to keep it steady. Now that she's closer, it's easier to see the red-rimmed eyes.. evidence of the many tears that have been shed. "Ms. Potts." She attempts a smile but falls short. "Thank you for coming. I do hope to see you at the house later." Trotting along by her side, the little girl doesn't seem to understand much about what's going on, only that it's something very sad, and it's made Aunt Mellie cry a lot. Her bright blue eyes look from face to face. Those eyes brighten a little more when she spots the other redheads, and she lifts her little hand to wave, smiling at the woman. Across the graveside are two women, huddled together. One is an older woman, the woman that actually sold Sawyer the bookstore. The other? An employee of the bookstore. The older woman as tears on her worn cheeks along with the mist. Steve Rogers puts his arm around Jen giving her a squeeze and half hug. Then he still haven't said a word, he's here to show some support to Stark. So here he is and he will stand with his team. Pepper Potts puts her hand on Tony's shouder conslingly. Briefly. She nods over at Mellie. "Sawyer will be missed by everyone." She then pauses and waves a little back to the girl. Stark is silent for a few moments, before he at least finally nods. But he does not say anything further. The Priest has started now. "Friends and family, gathered together to mourn the loss of Sawyer Mason. Young and driven, this young lady loved to bring sunshine into other people's lives." The Priest's words are deep and resounding, though seems muffled to only this small area due the rainy mist. Happy Hogan reaches up and removes his hat. He bows his head, placing his hat over his heart as he listens to the priest. Though those that know what to look out for, will notice that Happy is actually keeping an eye about...just in case. Mellie draws the little girl to stand in front of her, letting lose of Jarvis' arm to rest both hands on the girl's shoulders. As the priest begins, she turns her attention to him, with a brief glance cast from the corner of her eye in Tony's direction now and again. Being so young, the girl can't help but fidget, and Mellie often lightly strokes her ringlets in an attempt to help calm and keep her still. The priest continues, reading a few poignant verses meant to console. "Sawyer, well loved in life, is now able to rejoin with her parents, in the presence of her Heavenly Father. Let us bow our heads for a word of prayer." With another glance toward Tony and Pepper, Mellie bows her head and closes her eyes, her hair falling forward to help hide the trailing tears along her cheeks. The little girl begins to fidget again, her hands playing with the little bow and white roses on the front of her dress. While the little girl has Mellie, Stark has Pepper. Considering he goes from statue still, to picking at his sleeve cuff, to shifting his weight on one foot to the other...the key is, what does Pepper do, to keep Stark still and from exploding in chaotic energy? The Priest's pray is sweet and one of rememberance. "In his name we pray and trust." The Priest closes his bible and moves to greet Aunt Mellie, saying how he would see her later this evening. She-Hulk slips an arm around Steve, waving back to the child with the other one before she falls silent to let the priest say the words. Whether she is or is not Christian might be open to question...it's not something that's ever come up around the team. Pepper does nothing to calm Tony down, so he's already gone when Pepper turns to look at him, and is over with Steve Rogers. He is rubbing his left shoulder, and not holding still, obviously agitated. "Aun...I mean, Mellie said she wanted people over for food and whatever. I thought to leave it up to you guys," and he watches Pete walk over to the graveside with the coffin already lowered. Pete Wisdom drops the white lily down into the dark graveside before quietly taking his leave with his stub of a cigarette. "I wouldn't turn down food," Jen says from her position near Steve. Tony's...well. He's looking better, but still not right. She doesn't expect him to be 'right' for a little while, though. Steve Rogers makes his way to Tony's side and offer his hand to him and a manly bro hug, "Thank you Tony. I'm sorry. If you need me all you have to do is ask. " He says with a bitter sweet smile, "I've got o go. I'm returning to my search." Then Steve is gone. Stark watches Rogers leave, understanding, and honoring that. He will be searching too soon as soon as his responsibilities...it's sad he sees them as that. Though Jen causes Stark to crack a slight smile, "Did...you drive here, or need to ride with Pepper and me?" If Jen accepts, he will move to the car. Yep, he forgot Pepper there. Happy goes chasing after Stark who is walking very quickly to get away from the graveside, almost running it seems. "I wasn't bringing my car to a funeral...I got a cab." Pink cadillacs, guaranteed to spoil the mood. "So, I wouldn't turn a ride down." Pepper Potts is at the limo with Happy until he heads off to see if Tony wants to go now. In the meantime, she does check up on email and schedules. Stark the company must still be always working, even if Stark the man is not in a good state to do so. The Mason living room is likely not what anyone would expect of a woman mourning her beloved niece. It isn't somber, or depressing. Instead, she has balloons and roses, in green and white, spread around the room and into the dining area where quite a spread has been laid out. There are varying sandwiches available, chips, dip as well as a variety of cookies, pastries, pies and brownies... Aunt Mellie's area of 'expertise'. For those who have a mind to imbibe, Mellie has arranged for a 'bartender', working from behind the counter of her kitchen, open into the dining room.. taking orders. He is also prepared with drinks of the non-alcoholic variety, for those who are too young (the little redhead child), or those who are abstaining. Music plays in the background, many of Sawyer's favorite bands and songs.. the woman was quite eclectic in her taste. As people arrive, Mellie is there waiting to greet them with a hug and an attempt at a smile.. regardless of whether she knows them. "Thank you for coming. Please, help yourself." The little redhead girl has already divested herself of the dress shoes and stockings, and is skipping around the room with a balloon in hand, smiling to everyone who enters. She approaches each in turn, offering her hand and introducing herself. "I'm Tanya, and I'm five years old. What's your name?" "Jen," the petite redhead offers to the girl. She ignores the alcohol, simply because she doesn't want to tempt Tony. (And because unlike her other self, Jen CAN get drunk and does so rather too easily). Tanya grins from ear to ear. "Hi Jen. Will you be my friend?" She looks up at the woman, such bright, blue eyes focused intently on her, awaiting the answer. The smell of it in the air is not helping Tony right now, but he keeps across the room. It's like putting a needle with heroin and reach of a heroin addict. Normally...it isn't that difficult to say no, but today...it is. As the little girl bounces about, she kinda reminds him of Asia. He is sitting beside Jen right now, not having bothered to get anything to eat as he watches well-wishers talk about this and that, and say how sorry they are to Mellie. Stark just looks...tired. Still, he somehow manages to get a slight smile to his face when he hears the little girl's question to Jen. "See, it's not all bad being Jen," he says quietly. "Little red-headed girls think you are perfectly wonderful." He winks at Jen, trying to stir up his normal personality, but it's a little forced. "I don't know. I think she might find the other me cool too." She grins and offers the girl a hug. "Of course I'll be your friend." Tanya waits for the answer, squealing with delight at the answer. She gives Jen a big squeeze before moving on to the next. She doesn't have to go far, looking up at Tony. "Hi, my name is Tanya. What's yours." She pauses, a tilt of her head causing the ringlets to bounce a little. "I miss my daddy. Can I sit on your lap?" Mellie is mingling, trying to put on a smile. She would probably blanche at hearing the girl. Actually, it really causes Tony to crack a smile. "She wouldn't be the only one too Pepper," a pause and then, "And I mean Asia." He then offers his hands toward Tanya to easily lift her up onto his black pants covered lap, which likely cost a cool hundred dollars if not more for just the pants. "I miss my dad too, so know the feeling kiddo. My name is Tony. I got a little niece that looks about your age during the winter. She gets really small during the winter and more grown up during the summer, like a fairy." Not really like a fairy, Pete would scuff at him for that misconception, but hey...it works for Tony and hopefully little kids. For someone with the reputation of a ladies' man, Tony sure does have a way with kids sometimes. Probably because he's usually pretty immature so he's on their wavelength. Pepper smiles as Tony converses the child, and looks over at Jennifer. "So how are you doing, Jennifer?" Tanya's face lights up, and she reaches her arms up to put around Tony's neck, giving him a tight squeeze. "It's nice to have a daddy type hug." It's about this time that Mellie spots Tanya, and makes her way across the room rather quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark." She manages a bit of a smile. "Tanya honey, it's about time for you to get ready for bed." She holds her hands out for the little girl. "Maybe we can make arrangements for you to see him again. Would you like that sweetie?" Tony chokes a bit on quiet laughter, "Daddy type? Wow, you don't know me kid." But he pats her back lightly. "That's alright, you are still cute. And remember, if a boy pulls your hair, punch him really hard in the nose. It makes it squirt funny stuff out of it." Great, what is he teaching this kid?! Ah, then Aunt Mellie steals the child from him, "Awww, I was just going to teach her all sorts of fun things. Like where to kick guys so it hurts the most too. Can never be too safe," though he says it with a light smile, there is a haunted look in his eyes. But the offer to see her again, has him close off again. "I...don't think that is very wise," he says quietly. He then smiles that polite smile he learned so long ago and moves to stand. "I suppose I should get off my butt and make some rounds, then I have work to do. I have to do something for Pepper, something I should have done a while ago." What does he mean?! But he then wonders off, with Happy trailing after him to keep a close eye on him...yes, even here. After rounds, Stark will pick Jen and Pepper up to leave via the limo. "Where do you want dropped off Jen? I got to go to the office for a few." It doesn't sound like he plans to stay there long. In either case...that is where he and Pepper will be going...on the day of his girlfriend's funeral.